sympathy for the devil
by Martkim
Summary: some see him as a menace and the very embodiment of evil...others as a great conqueror with unorthodox methods...all will never forget him...the story behind the rise and fall of shao kahn...kind of a short summary, r&r please! thanks
1. Chapter 1

**SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL**

A.N. First of all im a novice, just introduced to the world of MK by a pal so if im not that correct and accurate,well...just go with the flow,after all its extreme fiction, also my first fanfic, dont "finish him - fatality" me! at least a "friendship" but not a "babality"...lol... Also i know im gonna get much death threats (especially from my pal) for writing anything that had the villain everybody loves to hate...although at times he is kind of irritating...but hey! i just had to try seeing if that guy even had a perspective...i kind of love some villains...sue me!

ok...dont sue me, im broke!

Disclaimer...seriously?

Enjoy

PRESENT TIME: "As the white-hot pain seared through my body, I saw Raiden's face admist a blurry haze…the elder gods tearing my flesh from my bones...If I was to do it over, would I do everything all over the same? I don't know.…visions of my past rush by with a dizzying intensity….the pain….the elder god mockery in my ear….fading..fading….how it all started…how I became who I am…SHAO KAHN THE KONQUEROR!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:...still broke...

CHAPTER ONE: ORIGINS

"KAHN GET OVER HERE!"…I was snapped from my reverie by the angry voice of my father. I was supposed to be going to the market place with my mother for the delivery of protection money of our small stall to the leader of Onaga's centaur guard and I had been daydreaming outside our small house. One of my wishes was to be powerful,big and strong…controlling a horde of Onaga's finest after Onaga himself saw my prowess in the battlefield.….a wonderful dream...Outworld was currently on a campaign to unite all realms under Onaga although there was a rumour that Onaga had set his sights on another more important and top secret aim only known to his closest advisors...and was actually successful through the use of Mortal Kombat tournament, although an uneasy truce had been stricken with Edenia, as the Edenian King himself Marta was to actually come to outworld with his only daughter princess Sindel as his queen was currently ailing. The Netherrealm was currently out of the question as Lucifer was too strong for a head on invasion considering the elder god Shinnok was banished there by Raiden and was constantly being tortured there. In order to sustain the centaurian, tarkatan and basically the entire outworld military force,it was mandatory for every outworld citizen who did business to pay their dues to them. It was known that late payment would lead to execution and no one was foolhardy enough to test the wrath of Onaga's undefeatable squad which was usually sent out to quell insurgence. I was a scrawny lad,but muscles were already forming under my skin, around 15 earthrealm years of age but time was of a different nature in Outworld, as I was of mixed heritage. I had clear eyes, although my pupils had a reddish tinge to them and usually got redder when i lost my temper,which was often. I guess I can thank my father for that gene. My mother was of Edenian heritage. My mother was of fair complexion, height and full of gentle beauty. My father on the other hand was surly and muscular and had a dark complexion. His origins have always been a mystery to me, yet to be uncovered but I could pick from gossiping neighbours that he was of mixed heritage,a desert tribe of necromancers and Tarkata. I had an older brother, Karan, who was my father's pride and joy. He took after my father with his penchance for brutality and was as well built as him. He usually enjoyed rough housing around with me, sometimes taking it too far, but mother was always there to stop it. With what strength he overshadowed me with, I was the smartest one. I saw things others didnt and could pick up things much faster. He had aspired to join the military force and was waiting for the regional tryouts. Karan was the ideal son; muscular and brave; everything I was father always encouraged and trained with him, he wanted to have a son to bear the family mantle, as he always regarded me as a weakling…"One day I'll prove you all wrong...I shall be powerful and people will fear the name Shao Kahn..." I muttered under my breath. "Are you ready? Let's get going" my mother took my hand and we set off towards the market place. Little did I know that the events which would transpire there would shape my future and my destiny forever.

A.N. This is just the first chapter,will get better as the story continues...im quite vague on Shao Kahn so i guess there will even be more OC's but bear with me,any useful info will be quite useful...Im planning on bringing in Quan chi next...Oh, yeah, Sindel is a princess here,but...well you shall see in the future...r&r please! And tips would be appreciate...ps. this doesn't change the fact that he is still a pain when playing against him!lol


End file.
